


Sapphire

by Miko_Doll



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko_Doll/pseuds/Miko_Doll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua wanted freedom. Gon wanted his friends happiness. Alluka just want to be in her brother's side. Biscuit wanted a reason to life. The four runaway to gain freedom. And now, they have to pay the price of that freedom. Could they gained their freedom? Or they just be caged again for eternity...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first fanfic in english. I'm not british, and my english not that good. Sorry for the wrong grammar i use here... So, this is just translation from the indonesian version. Please tell me if you think my english not that bad and you want to read more, i will continue this. But, if you think my english is reaaallllyyy baaaad, please tell me and i will let this end in one chapter.  
> (i'm a newbie here... please be nice to me. critics and suggestions are needed~ *wink*
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter
> 
> Genre: friendship, tragedy, angst
> 
> Warning: AU

* * *

This world is vast

And we

Only a small cosmos in it

I understand that… I know that…

I feel small in this massive world

And it makes me worry all the time

But

In this unstable world

You are always here with me

You are always here for me

as long as you're with me

I feel calm and happy

Therefore

I'm willing to sacrifice anything for your safety

I will do anything to be with you

Even if it means cost my soul

.

.

.

SAPPHIRE

I

Killua sat pensively in confusion. That white haired boy looked his own hands without expression. The feeling of fear and despair whacked him so greatly. Gon condition that worsen felt like unreal nightmare. But all of this are reality. The incident that happened to him is reality. And the pain from wounds because of incident are reality too. How many times Killua closed his eyes and opened them again, hoped to woke up from nightmare, all of this are still real.

Why? Why did bad luck always attacked him? Dreams always escaped from between his fingers like water and air. He just lost a person which always protected by him, and this time… he will lost a person which so precious to him. He will lost his light, his shelter, his world…

_'NO!'_ Killua's heart shouted,  _'Oh, God, why are You always inflict misfortune to me? Why are You always away from me? Why are You always leave me, avert Your eyes from me? Why?'_

Killua lowered his head. The hospital sterile smell made his heart hurt and stung his eyes. Tears of despair drooled slowly from his cold eyes. _'Don't take him from me oh, My Lord. You have take away person that i care and protect so much. Now, just he the most important for me_.  _There's nothing I want but his smile. I will sacrifice anything for him!'_

**-Really?—**

A voice whispered in his ear, exhaled an air of fake hope.

**-You will sacrifice anything for him?—**

"YES! I will give anything if it mean he can be saved. ANYTHING!" Killua shouted. He didn't care who is the one that whispered. The person's voice resounded in his heart. Whoever was fine, if can saved Gon.

_-_ **If so, come with me… I will grant your whish.—**

A black fog covered Killua, tried to took him to a black world where hopes will died. Killua closed his eyes, leaved over himself to the cold black fog. Killua knew the scent and atmosphere of the fog. The scent of darkness and the atmosphere of death. Killua knew, someone was smirked devilishly as hugged him with a black fog.

Vaguely, Killua could hear someone screamed, yelled his name, a voice of a girl. Killua knew the girl's voice. That was Biscuit's cute and shrill voice.

* * *

Biscuit walked in the hospital hallways while carried a bouquet of flowers to saw Gon. When she turned, she was surprised to saw Gon was shrouded in fog in front of Gon's room. The girl paled saw Killua who seem to leaved over himself. Moreover, the fog was became increasingly concentrated, eliminated Killua from her view.

Biscuit dropped the bouquet of flower then ran and shouted; "Killua! Don't leave over yourself! Don't follow the fog!" Biscuit reached the fog, but all she gripped was air. The fog finally disappeared with Killua.

* * *

Comfortable…

It felt so comfortable. The cold atmosphere that stabbed skin until able to killed emotion somehow felt so nice. The cold atmosphere that awakened nostalgia made Killua fed up, but the boy couldn't release himself from the sense of pleasure. Killua let the comfortable feeling and drifted in long slept with no dreams.

**-Killua… wake up.—**

That voice again. Killua frowned. He didn't want to woke up this time. He wanted all of this considered as dream. Because of it, he closed his eye tightly and curled.

**-wake up… you have a wish, don't you?—**

Killua reacted to 'wish' word. Slowly, he opened his eyes. The scene that captured by him just pitch black without end. In the middle of the dark world, stood a girl about ten years old, she had a black curly hair, black eyes, with clear skin covered by black gown.

**-Wellcome to World's Library, Killua.—**

Zel sat.  _'Library?'_ Killua looked left and right, searched for book shelves that became library's characteristic.

**-Oh the character in the story, tell me your wish. I will grant it.—**

The red lips of hers smiled teasingly. Seduced the Dark Boy that fell to dark world once more after tried to escaped to bright world.

"Gon…" said Killua half sobbed, "save him!" His feeling overflowed, eye drops spilled in a great despair.

The Princess of Darkness smirked,  **-I will grant your wish. But, you have to pay it with equivalent exchange.—**

"Anything is fine!"

**-If so, give me your** _bzzzzz_ **—**

Killua gasped. The price that he had to pay are so expensive. But, it's okay! If it for beloved one, if it for important one… "I'll give it!" said Killua without second thought, "take it from me and saved Gon!"

The Princess's smirk widened. The satisfy after took and destroyed something precious was showed clearly in her black eyes. Her elegant hand touched Killua chest softly and pushed it hard.

**-well then, I will take 'this' from you—**

When 'it' was taken from Killua, the light in his eyes disappeared changed with cold blank gaze. With his last breath, Killua whispered in his heart;  _'Gon… finally, I can save you…'_

And dark world drowned Killua to the cold Lake of Despair.

* * *

All Biscuit could do just widened her eyes because confused and surprised. Her arms still in the gripped air position.  _'Where in the world is Killua go?'_ thought Biscuit,  _'that fog… is it—'_

Suddenly, a blue light out from Gon's room. Biscuit awakened from her daydream. Biscuit confused with the action she had to did for a while then ran to Gon's room, broke in and gasped before she could yell Gon's name.

A pair of black eye that stared at her made Biscuit shocked. Gon was awoke already with confused expression like Biscuit's. He is perfectly healed! All wounds in his body already gone, not even a scratch left on his body. With a soft and light voice, Gon said;

"Bisky?"

* * *

Gon slept in eternity, refused to woke and resigned himself in guilty and regret because couldn't save his friend.  _'even if I can't wake up, it's fine.'_ Thought Gon,  _'I'll stay here… in this comfortable darkness… so I don't have to feel hurt anymore…'_

"DON'T!"

_Ngiiing…_

A voice rung in his head. A voice that raised old memories. A voice with an annoying confident tone mixed with naughty tone. Slowly, Gon opened his eyes. In the middle of despair world, stood a white haired boy with hands on hips and expression that ready to scolded.

_'Killua?'_

Killua moved forward in high speed, and pinched Gon's cheek hard made the black haired boy confused.

"Stupid! Don't surrender yourself just like that, you have to think of people that worry about you!" shouted Killua. "I have told you, haven't I? That is not your fault. That accident is not your fault either. There's nothing you have to regret, you don't have to feel guilty and LIVE! Remember her beautifully. That's all you have to do."

_'bu-but… if only I am stronger, if only I don't decide and don't invite you to run away, that time she definitely… definitely… SHE DEFINITELY WON'T DIE!'_ Gon kneeled and cried badly.  _'Guilty always haunted me, regret make me breathless. I can't breath when remember it. I don't want to feel this feelings anymore… because of it… I surrender.'_

Killua gnashed his teeth in anger and knocked Gon's head with all his power until Gon looked up confusedly.

"MORON!" snapped Killua, "that's running away! Don't run away from problems, face that feeling bravely. Don't loose from that kind of feeling! Because we understand the feeling, we become stronger and stronger." Killua stopped for a while, panted because yelled. "ah, whatever… there's useless talking to a person like you." Killua turned and walked away.

Saw Killua's back made Gon afraid and panic. He crawled quickly and grabbed Killua's foot.  _'I'm sorry, Killua. Please don't angry to me.'_ Begged Gon. Killua turned and lowered his sight to Gon.  _'I won't give up anymore, so please don't angry, Killua.'_

"hmm… you should be like that." Killua smiled, "well then, wake up from this dream quikly."

_'But, I don't know how.'_

"oh, sorry, I forget, take this." Killua gave a ring with sapphire stone on it. The ring was chained to a necklace chain. "This is key so you can out from this world. Let me put it to you."

But Gon didn't move and just looked the ring quietly.

"Gon?"

_'Killua, promise me.'_ Said Gon as he walked closer and turned.

"hm? What is it?" Killua put the necklace to Gon's neck.

_'promise me, that you will be the first person I see when I wake up.'_ Gon turned to faced Killua again.

Killua just quiet, he didn't nod or shook his head.

_'And promise me that you will always by my side. Promise me that we will live together forever.'_

The magical effect of the ring started to work. The dark world covered by blue light.

_'PROMISE ME!'_ begged Gon with all of his heart.

Killua smiled, but expression in his eyes were no longer seen because of the blue light blinded Gon's eyes, so he didn't know whether he smiled sadly or smiled happily. Gon winced, tried to saw Killua's eyes but he didn't make it.

"yes…" said Killua, "I promise."

Light covered darkness perfectly. The holy blue light swallowed Killua's body.  _'Killua?'_ Gon tried to find a familiar figure in his eyes, a figure that he miss so much. But, before he could find him, the world broken into pieces and the scenery changed to hospital's roof.

Gon sat. His sight swept the room, searched for a white haired boy with violet eyes. A chain's voice reached his ears and the feeling of steel tickled the black haired boy. Gon touched his chest and saw the ring that Killua gave were still hung in his neck. Suddenly, the door opened rudely and Biscuit broke in with panic, fear, and confused feeling mixed up at her facial expression.

"Bisky?" called Gon, "Bisky? Are you okay? Where is Killua?"

"ukh…" Biscuit paled. Tears backed up in her eyes and she shook her head slowly. The girl looked like a strangled person.

A shrill and pathetic scream suddenly heard. Gon released all hoses on his body, jumped down the bed and ran off passed Biscuit whose off guard because looked away to the direction of the scream. Abandoned Biscuit prohibition, Gon keep ran made Biscuit had to ran after him.

Gon ran to the direction of the voice. Fishy scent smelt vaguely. A fishy scent that seems to be remembered by Gon, not fishy scent from fish or sea, it's more than that. FISHY SCENT MIXED UP WITH STEEL AND FRESH FLESH SCENT. The fishy scent led him to a room that has 'NURSE OFFICE' sign hung on the door. An incredibly strong fishy scent smelt from that room, made anyone would winced their nose because disgusted. Moreover for Gon whose had a nose stronger than hound. The black haired boy almost puked because of it. But not because disgusted, it was because the fishy scent awakened a pathetic memories that just happened to him before.

Gon stopped when he reached the room and shocked so awfully when looked at the view in that room. All of the nurses lied on the ground covered by fresh blood.

"Gon, what happe— ukh…" Biscuit gasped when looked the same view. But she worried more about Gon's condition whose frozen and trembled hard. "Gon?"

"Ah…" Gon paled. A view that resemble to a view in that room flashed in his head. In his memory, a straight long black haired girl fell not far from him, the girl were bathed with blood. "Ah…" blood came out from her nose, her mouth, her closed eyes drooled a blood eye drops. "Ah…" blood were everywhere, on leaves and grass. A beautiful dark red color like color of a rose blinded him.

"UWAAAAH!" Gon screamed. That memory made him sick. Gon kneeled down, his leg powerless and nausea killed him. The green haired boy covered his mouth and tried to push the nausea even though it didn't work. Gon finally puked, puked all liquid in his stomach.

Biscuit pitied him and tried to calmed him down immediately, "Gon? What's wrong? Calm down… it's okay, just puke everything you have."

A voice of somebody stepped in pool of blood heard, made both of them stunned. A heavy aura pushed them and cold atmosphere tortured their mental. Slowly, very slowly, both of them raised their heads and saw a boy with the same age as Gon; white haired, violet eyes with cold gaze, pale skinned even too pale so he looked like Dracula who will turned into ashes when bathed with sunlight. His pale face stained with blood, his shirt was covered with blood, and his hand with deadly sharp nails -that looked like claws- covered perfectly with the color of blood.

Gon and Killua widened their eyes when saw the pale boy. The feeling of surprised, sad, and confused raged in their mind when realized who is the boy in front of them. Gon tried to found his voice to called the white haired boy. With trembled lips, Max whispered; "Ki—Killua?"

* * *

**-Well then, give me all of your 'memories that you made with him'—** Said the girl with mocked smile.

"Me—memories?" asked Killua, "but, why?"

The Darkness Princess smirked happily.

* * *

"Killua? You are Killua, right? You are Killua Zaoldyeck, right?" called Gon in despair.

Biscuit had no power to spoke. Her voice was trapped in her throat and couldn't said a word. All that girl could do just trembled hard because she knew what happened to the pale boy.

With his cold eyes, he looked Gon and Biscuit alternately. But there was no recognized expression on his face. Coldly, he asked, "Who are you?"

Tears fell from Biscuit's blue eyes. And all Gon did just widened his eyes. The feeling of being betrayed by beloved person attacked Gon, his heart was hurt when heard Killua's question.

* * *

**-Memories are the most important part that make humans have power to live. The person that you want to be saved terribly need it, if you want to save him, you have to give that memories and give the power of memories in order to saved him—**

"Really? Well then—"

**-Are you sure?—**

"Eh?"

**-Do you know the consuquenses?—**

"Wha-what?"

**-It means, you will forget him, and not only that, you will also forget the feeling you have when you with him, you will forget all events with him. In other words you will back into the time before you meet him.—**

"Back to old 'me' before I meet him?" Killua remembered himself before he knew Gon. "I will back to a cold boy who doesn't know about happiness, love and care. I will back to an arrogant boy who could killed people easily without feeling. I will back to a prince—no, 'DOLL' of darkness." Killua remembered the old him before he met Gon, the one that cruel and pathetic. "it's okay. I'll give it. Take it from me!"

Zel inhaled deeply, reinforced himself and his decision; "SAVED GON!"

* * *

Sobbed… sobbed…

"Gon…" said Biscuit. She sat beside Gon that cried hard and rubbed his back tenderly "Gon, come on, don't cry…"

Gon didn't care with Biscuit's cheered words and refused her hand then stooped and continue his crying.

"Gon, I also sad just like you. But crying won't bring Killua back" Biscuit's limp and started to cry without expression. Tears slowly fell down and made a little river in her cheek. "Doesn't care how hard you cry, he won't back to us…"

Gon was still crying. Killua has gone. He's not here anymore. Two words echoed in his ears, disturbed his mind, penetrated his soul. Words that he wanted to said to Killua so badly, but there was no voice that able to do that. Two words that will imprinted and sculpted in his heart.

'LIAR!'

And…

'COMEBACK!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World without Killua is just a meaningless world...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo~ here's another chapter (short one, sorry). Please feel free to give me critics and suggestions because i love them and really need it to improve my writing... thanks. *smile*

Live in this world is terribly hard

Even though we are kids, we have problems

Even though we are kids, we have our own worlds

Even though we are kids, we have our own rules

Adults don't have the right to enter our worlds that we made

That is violation

Adults don't have the right to disturb, harm, or change our rules

That is disgraceful things

This is our world

World that we made together

With holding hand tightly, we ford time and fight against live

.

.

.

Blue Sapphire Blue

II

Gon speechless. That boy was numb. His eyes were not showed signs of the will to live. He even didn't noticed the existence of a young doctor who were checked his health. He seems didn't care about his health. The young doctor asked many things about his feelings right now. But all in his mind was;  _'Hmmm…'_

"Gon-kun? How do you feel?" Asked the young doctor. "Is there any part of your body that feel pain?"

Gon heard the question, but still speechless. The spike haired boy just looked out the window. The bright blue sky that made him so cheered up before, didn't attracted his attention anymore. Clouds moved lazily looked meaningless in his eyes.

"Gon-kun? Can you hear me?" The young doctor still tried to communicated with the boy who seems lost his soul. "Gon-kun?"

"Doctor," Said Biscuit sadly, "I'm sorry."

The young doctor sighed and smiled. "Never mind. I don't know what happens. But it seems an accident that happened to him made him trauma.

Biscuit squeezed her T-shirt in front of her heart and united her eyebrows sadly, "I'm sorry, Doctor."

"You don't have to apologize." Said the kind hearted doctor. "I know that somebody died in that accident. Maybe Gon-kun still shock with it. But, where is the boy named Killua? Why is he never shows himself anymore?"

Killua. Name that hear so beautiful in Gon's ears and sliced his heart to useless yet meaningless pieces at the same time. Wind blew inside Gon's room trough the window. That wind made Gon's spiky hair messy. But the boy didn't react even a bit.

Biscuit just quiet heard the young doctor question. She didn't know how to answered. Because she and Gon didn't know where is Killua gone. Both of them lost trace of that white haired boy. Both of them lost Killua that time…

_"Killua? You are Killua, right? You are Killua Zaoldyeck, right?" called Gon in despair._

_Biscuit had no power to spoke. Her voice was trapped in her throat and couldn't said a word. All that girl could do just trembled hard because she knew what happened to the pale boy._

_With his cold eyes, he looked Gon and Biscuit alternately. But there was no recognized expression on his face. Coldly, he asked, "Who are you?"_

_Tears fell from Biscuit's blue eyes. And all Gon did just widened his eyes. The feeling of being betrayed by beloved person attacked Gon, his heart was hurt when heard Killua's question._

_"Wha-what did you mean? This is me, Killua! Gon! YOUR FRIEND!" Gon sputtered._

_"Gon?" Killua winced, "I didn't know a person named 'Gon'" Said Killua with calm and arrogant tone._

_Gon breath seemed to stopped. His heart seemed to stop beating. Earth seemed to stop spinning. And time seemed to stop when Killua said that he did not recognize Max easily._

_Gon gnashed his teeth. Collected all of his power and ran into Killua. He grabbed the dark boy's collar. "Don't kidding me, Killua!" He snapped, "I am your FRIEND! YOUR BEST FRIEND!"_

_Killua saw Gon with a look of disgust then kicked him rudely. Gon slammed to the ground while Killua tidied up his collar shirt. "Don't kidding you say? That sentence should be addressed to you." He said coldly, "I DO NOT HAVE A SINGLE FRIEND."_

_Gon widened his eye, and Biscuit continue her sob. "Tha—that's impossible… you must be lie to me. You said you are my friend… You said we will be always together…" Gon started to sob, "YOU PROMISE ME THAT YOU WILL ALWAYS BY MY SIDE!" Gon cried out loud._

_But Killua still stared at Gon coldly._

_"YOU PROMISE ME THAT YOU WILL BE THE FIRST PERSON THAT I LOOK WHEN I WAKE UP! WE MADE PROMISE…" Max sobbed for a while, then inhaled breath and said with a choking voice; "That we will live together forever…"_

_Even though Gon shed tears sadly, even though Lizzy knelt down to hold back tears. All of it could not shook Killua's cold expression. "Sorry, but I think you come to a wrong person." He said carelessly. Killua walked past a pool of blood to window. Looks like he didn't care even though blood stained his bare feet. The darkness boy opened the window, he let wind mess his black hair._

_"I do not need any friend." Then, Killua jumped out from window like a black winged angel of death that returned to The Darkness World. Disappeared just like that, left behind a lot of corpses lied on the ground, left behind two people that injured._

After a long uncomfortable pause for the young doctor, Biscuit finally spoke; "I am very sorry doctor. I do not know where is he going either."

"Ah, if so I apologize for my impudence. The question I ask to you seems sensitive for both of you." Said the doctor with regret tone.

Biscuit just smiled weakly as answer.

"Well then, I have to go. Excuse me." The young doctor stood up from chair beside Gon's bed. "If he is traumatize, it is okay. But just make sure that he want to eat." The doctor became quiet and lowered his view to Biscuit. "Because eat is sign of the will to live." And the doctor went out.

Biscuit stared at the closed door, then turned his gaze and stared Gon. At this time, Biscuit knew very well that Gon should not be disturb. The boy just lost two persons that so important to him. Not just for Gon, Biscuit thought the two persons as the most precious persons to her too and feel sad as deeply as Gon's. Biscuit sat on the chair beside Gon's bed. Both of them spent the rest of the day with stared at the sky in silence.

* * *

Killua stood in front of a very big gate. There stretched a iron fence like bars of prison for very dangerous criminals. Zel groped his pocket and took a golden student card. The dark boy inserted his card to the slot at the gate. After a sound of ' _piip'_  heard, he stepped back a little and the gate started to open automatically. In peace, the dark boy stepped in the gate, let the gate closed automatically behind him.

Inside the gate, there stretched a wide forest with a big road in the middle. The big road led to a great ancient building that looked like a western castle which is a special academy. On either side of the big road, there were a lot of CCTV camera that recorded anybody who walked through the road.

When Killua arrived at the front yard of the academy, all of the student stepped back from him in fear. They whispered one to another in horror, tried to spoke as low as possible so Killua will not hear them.

"He is back already?"

"Hii… he is finally back."

"Why is he alone? Where is his best friend?"

"What happen? Why is his facial expression cold again?"

"Hey, where are two friends of him?"

* * *

On the highest floor in academy, inside a room with 'VICE PRINCIPAL' word carved on it's door, there sat a man about twenty years old with a black long hair. A pair of eyes without expression drew on his face. The man sat on his comfortable chair faced the big window behind his work desk, stared at the beautiful red sky of afternoon.

_Kriiing…_

A rang of phone destroy his daydream. Lazily, the man picked up the phone, "Hello?" asked him coldly with emotionless face.

_"I'm from the ssrrkkk… security room. I ssrrkk… ask permission for I srrkk… report."_

"Please report"

_"ssrrkkkk… Killua Zaoldyeck from the special class has return. Srrkk…"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The forgotten memories with Gon showed up in Killua's dream...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one night~ (yahooo!) it is short though... sorry again. Feel free to give me critics and suggestions because i really need them and love them. Thank you very much!!

Promise

For adult, promise can they broke easily

If they do it with children

For adult, promise is not an important thing

If they do it with children

But for us, children

Promise can not broke easily

Even if you do it with children

Even if you do it with adult

Promise is absolute

There is no mercy to them who broke it

.

.

.

Blue Sapphire Blue

III

_'Where is this?'_

Asked Killua in his heart when he found himself in the middle of shady trees. The scent of pleasant forest carried by the wind smelled so sweet in the violet colored eyes boy's nose.

"Wait, Gon! Don't pull me like this! Where we going? Tell me!" A voice which is similar even same with Killua's voice heard from afar.

Killua turned, tried to saw who the one that talked. A few second later, a spiky black haired boy with tanned skin, looked run while pulled someone behind him. The tanned skin boy wore academy's summer uniform. Killua looked at the boy carefully, he remembered someone who similar to the blonde haired boy. Ah… he is the weak boy who was cried in the hospital yesterday.

"Come on, Killua! Don't run slowly like that, I want to show a suuuuuuuuuupeeeeeeeeeeeeer great place to you!" Said the boy full of spirit.

_'That is… me?'_

Suddenly darkness covered all of the view in front of him. Even though he was surprised, Killua's facial expression didn't change. Still cold and emotionless. He turned to the right and to the left, but all he could saw just a thick darkness. Then, a bright blue light blinded corner of his eyes. Killua turned to the direction of the light, and saw himself there. Is that reflection of himself? No. The 'Killua' who he saw was looked at him with panic mixed with sad feeling. 'Killua's' mouth opened and closed seemed like he tried to say something, but his voice was couldn't be hear.

_'What is it? What is he trying to say?'_  Killua walked forward slowly to 'Killua' who still shouted something. 'Killua' punched an invisible wall in frustration.  _'Ah… so there is a wall?'_ Killua walked closer and stretched out his hand, he want to touch the invisible wall.

But suddenly a paled skin hand, a white like snow hand, hindered in front of him. 'Killua' startled and punched the invisible wall harder, shouted out something which is couldn't be heard and shook his head in panic.

Killua looked at the owner of snow white hand who was a ten years old little girl, curly black haired, rounded black eyes, wore a black dress, and The Little Girl was smiled coldly mixed with a weird happiness to him.

**—No…—** Said The Little Girl. Her voice was echoed in Killua's heart, an echo that reminded him to something.  _'Déjà vu?'_ Thought Killua.

**—You should not see this. This is part of our agreement. You, I, or he…—**  The Girl pointed at 'Killua' who is covered by blue light and his body full of sweat because panic. **– None of us can broke that agreement .—**

Suddenly, Killua couldn't move his body even a bit. Zel moved his eyeballs to 'Killua' and read his mouth's movement. PROMISE.

**—See you later, Killua Zaoldyeck.—**

Then the view became white and turned with the view of his room's ceiling. The white haired boy blinked.

_'A dream?'_ He asked in his heart.

Killua sat on his bed, pensive in emptiness. Glimmer of sunlight came through berween curtain that was not closed properly. The sunlight warmed Killua's white and cold hand. Warm. Killua pulled away his hand from the sunlight as if that light hurted him. And maybe that was right. Maybe, sunlight really hurted him.

Slowly, he looked through window, out there, the sun shone so brightly, blessed the whole world with warm and brilliant light. Blessed the entire world, except...

_'Outside world is so bright... but why just my place that so dark and full of desperation?'_

* * *

"Gon, nurse come here to bring lunch for you." Said Biscuit to the spiky black haired boy who stared at the blue and clear sky from window without expression. "Eat your lunch, okay?" Biscuit spooned a spoon of porridge in front of Gon's—who stared at her now—mouth. Biscuit heart feel so hurt when she saw Gon's eyes which did not have the light of life anymore. His eyes were dull and empty. The brown coloured eyes saw nothing. "Gon? Come on, eat this." Biscuit still tried to spoon-fed her best friend. "Gon... come on..." Biscuit finally gave up. She put the spoon back to the bowl full of porridge.

Biscuit sighed tiredly, then put the bowl to table which on Gon's legs. It was been three days Gon refuse to ate anythng. He even did not have will to drank a drop of water. His behavior that resigned himself to death increased his health problem, so the doctor had to infusing him as replacement of food.

_"He still have to eat, however._ " Said the doctor when he gave the infusion.  _"Because, the will to eat is a proof of his will to live."_

Biscuit closed her eyes and sighed when she heard the doctor's words that day—a day after Killua was gone—the sentence echoed in her heart, again and again like a magic spell.

Biscuit opened her eyes and saw Gon's hands which became more and more thin day by day. Biscuit almost cried everytime she saw Gon's dry lips because shortage of water. The little girl trembled in a great fright when imagined Gon will left her alone in this world. Biscuit spooned the porridge once more, "Gon, eat..." Gon did not respond, Biscuit could feel her tears started to wet her cheeks. "Please..." She pleaded so sadly, "Eat..." But Gon just stared at her with empty gaze.

Biscuit's wrath rose up. She slapped Gon, who did not even respond, in a great wrath. "IDIOT!" she screamed and slammed the table. "EAT! You have to eat, Gon! You have to! If you still like this, you will die!" Gon sobbed desperately, "You will die without know the reason behind his departure from your life!"

Biscuit's scream and cry touched Gon's inner heart. Killua's voice echoed in his ears again. His best friend words resounded. Their conversation reappeared in his head, the conversation when Gon was in the state between life and death...

_"DON'T!"_

_Ngiiing…_

_A voice rung in his head. A voice that raised old memories. A voice with an annoying confident tone mixed with naughty tone. Slowly, Gon opened his eyes. In the middle of despair world, stood a white haired boy with hands on hips and expression that ready to scolded._

_'Killua?'_

_Killua moved forward in high speed, and pinched Gon's cheek hard made the black haired boy confused._

_"Stupid! Don't surrender yourself just like that, you have to think of people that worry about you!" shouted Killua. "I have told you, haven't I? That is not your fault. That accident is not your fault either. There's nothing you have to regret, you don't have to feel guilty and LIVE! Remember her beautifully. That's all you have to do. That's all we can do."_

Gon took the spoon that Biscuit throwed away back to bowl and spooned his porridge, inserted it to his mouth, swallowed it with thankfulness. Spooned again and again. Until the tasteless porridge became salty because his own tears.

_"LIVE!"_ Killua's word botheed Gon's heart, he feels really stupid has forgot Killua's words.

"Bisky, forgive me… I will eat… I will live… I will be stronger… I am sorry Bisky…" Said Gon, while he keep swallowed the salty porridge. "I'm sorry for become selfish, even though you have been hurt when you opened a way for the three of us…"

Biscuit flinched vaguely, her back feels sore and a bit hot again. Wound in her back started to throbbed.

* * *

_"You will do THAT for sure?" asked Biscuit a little surprised._

_"Sstt… turn down you voice, Bisky!" Gon placed his fore finger in front of his lips in panic, as he looked right and left, like he afraid of someone overheard them. Biscuit covered her mouth with her palms immediately._

_"Relax… all of the student has went to the dormitory, no one will hear us. Besides, Gon will react if someone overhear us." Said Killua, who sat on table._

_"A—are you serious?" Asked Biscuit worriedly._

_Gon and Killua looked at each other, nodded, then gave a wide smile to Biscuit._

_"Yeah." Said Gon._

_"We really serious." Continued Killua.._

_Biscuit opened her mouth as she want to said something, but she closed it again and looked at the floor with a sad face. Biscuit squeezed her summer skirt which was fluffy and said; "So, the three of you will go? Is she know about your plan?"_

_Gon wide-eyed and looked toward Killua, who was pensive, a bit._

_"Not yet." Answered Killua. "I have not say anything to her. But, I will tell her about this today."_

_Biscuit rolled her eyes, "Are you crazy?" Asked her in frustration. "Do you think, what you want to do right now is an easy thing to do?"_

_"NO!" Snapped Gon, "I know, that it was difficult. But I, we, have to do it… we must…"_

_Biscuit lowered her head again, the she looked up and said to them, "I will open a way for you!"_

_Gon and Killua shocked. They asked the blonde girl about it but Biscuit keep her mouth shut and just asked them to be prepared. Killua just said that he believed in her and Gon said to asked for his help if Biscuit wants to. Biscuit just nodded to them and smiled._

_A day after she said like that, she was caught by the guardians because of her actions. She was whipped as her punishment and the wound of the whipped will remain forever. But, Biscuit never gave up. She repeated her action again and again even though she always caught by the guardians. Until finally, one day, Gon and Killua receive a message with an eagle as the messenger which said;_

_I did it! I already open a way for you! Quickly caught me up!_

* * *

"Hey…" 'Killua' called someone.

**—What's up, 'Killua'?—** Asked the Darkness Princess who was sat in the air.

"Why I could see my self a moment ago?" Asked 'Killua'. "My… old self."

The Darkness Princess just smiled. She really abandoned 'Killua'.

"I do not understand… I should havae already back to my old self, but why I am here, in the place which I don't even know? What are you doing to me actually?"

**—You are not Killua.—** Said the Darkness Princess.  **–You are just 'Killua'—**

"I… don't understand."

**—You are just 'Killua'. You are the 'Killua' after you met Gon. And the Killuaa you saw earlier is the Killua before you met Gon. In other words, you are just Killua's memories. Do you understand?—** The Darkness Princess looked at 'Killua' who seems need more explanation.

"So… what is this place?"

The Girl just smiled, let 'Killua' in a torturous curious feeling.

* * *

Killua looked at himself in the mirror. He observed his silvery white hair's shape which was fluffy and messy, his sharp and cold eyes, his lips, his pure skin, his summer uniform—white shirt without sleeve, stacked with black vest with tails, black knee-length shorts, and black boots— everything looked the same like usual. Killua touched the mirror. Yes, everything is the same, but don't know why there was something feels disappeared from him. There was something less. Tie? Killua shook his head, the boy never use his tie.

Something flickered attracted Killua's attention. He stared closely at the thing on his right ear. It is an earring. An beautiful earring with sapphire on it. Killua stared at the earring a bit confused. Since when he wore an earring? Was he had always wore it?

Killua touched the earring slowly, so slowly, as he afraid of broke it. A warm feeling comforted his soul, spread over his body, covered him in a warm feeling which ever felt long time ago. Killua closed his eyes, let himself intoxicated by the warm and comfortable feeling.

An image flashed through his thought, an image of his own dream. An image when 'Killua' opened and closed his mouth, formed a word; PROMISE. Killua did not understand the meaning. Promise? He did not remember of ever made a promise with someone. Killua let go his touched from his earring, touched it again with the tip of his fingers, and finally let go. The boy turned around and walked out from his dorm's room.

* * *

Biscuit tidied up the dishes which Gon used to eat happily. Her feeling settled down a little after knowing that Gon has a will to eat. Biscuit peeked to the boy next to her, Gon looked through the window again with a sad gaze. Biscuit lowered her vision and sighed.

"Bisky…" Called Gon.

"Ye—yeah?"

"Is she has been buried already?" Asked Gon, he still looked to the distance, backed Biscuit.

"Not yet… she still in the mortuary." Answered Biscuit. "Do you want to see her, Gon?"

Gon quiet for a while then gave Biscuit an answer; "Yes… I want to see Alluka for the last time."

 


End file.
